A lover
by Ino'sgirl1218
Summary: Itachi runs into an old friend and everything changes. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ THANK YOU


**disclaimer:don't own any character this is for my friend Red Eyed Itachi your amazing!**

Itachi was between missions and had left Kisame to himself for the time being. It wasn't unusual for him to do that, he was often needing time and space from his life, especially these days when he was feeling weaker and most often unwell. There was a small camp, but Mikara's approach had left the fire unattended as the Akatsuki had taken to the trees above it, watching the intruder carefully.

Mikara sighed and it was two days after he left the hidden leaf he was angry and hurt he rubbed the bloody eye he now had he was blind out that eye. He tried to stop the tears that were rolling down his cheeks but couldn't. Mikara sat down under a tree and picked at his hoodie. His mom jabbed his eye out. Itachi decided he wasn't a threat, the small Uchiha missing-nin dropped out of the tree into a crouch, with a soft frown. Tears and blood weren't a good sign, and Itachi had more of a gentle heart than he allowed people to know about. It shouldn't be unexpected that the Sharingan user didn't recognize the boy from Konoha, he hadn't been there since he was thirteen, not truly. Since Itachi didn't appear to have been noticed, he pulled bandages from his robes and reached out to turn the other's head up to look at his wounded face. Mikara looked up at the man his mouth dropped he has never been touched before so gently everyone treated him like a monster. He touched the guys hand and looked at his face. Everyone knew who Itachi was, it surprised him that this one didn't, even though they were definitely of the same village. His medical knowledge didn't include many jutsu, but he had other knowledge, such as medicines and basic field surgery. Mikara touched his hand distracting him from cleaning the eye and he focused more on Mikara's face when he realized he was being looked at directly. "Shh." It'd just be a few more moments before he was padding the eye, then creating him a eyepatch to hold the bandages in blinked he knew this man but he couldn't remember the name. Mikara struggled to think but then found the name. "I-I-I-Itachi-kun?" He now knew were he seen those beautiful eyes he was in Itachi's class at the academy. He always thought Itachi was beautiful for a guy. The only person that ever called Itachi that anymore did it out of spite and mocking, so to hear it in that tone and with the surprise that came with it had him frowning faintly as he studied Mikara again. "Yes..." That was practically a whisper, as he cleaned the blood and tears from the rest of Mikara's face softly.

Mikara blushed a bit he loved how Itachi was even if Itachi was in the Akatsuki. Mikara smiled a bit "Itachi-kun i-i-i-it's me Mikara Tsukito,Kara?" Mikara used his nickname that Itachi had once called him but only one time had he called Mikara Kara. He doubted that Itachi remembered him."Kara-chan?" That took Itachi back, he honestly hadn't recognized the other, it was unexpected and to see him in such a condition saddened him all at the same time. "What happened to you?" Itachi was always going to be Itachi, even if he showed the world something other than himself."I-I-I-I-I got injured by my mom before i blew up the house" Mikara smiled and said as he sat up more "How have you been?" He said looking into Itachi's eyes. Itachi avoided the question and asked "Why did she do that?" "She's a bitch besides my curse she always said she hated me and never wanted me..."Mikara said as he blushed abit more enjoying the feeling of Itachi's touch."Curse?" Itachi honestly hadn't been aware that Mikara had even been cursed any point of his life. Sliding his hand down and along his shoulder, before slipping it under his arm to pull him up to his feet, so he could lead Mikara back to the camp he'd set up earlier."Yes,my jinjuriki" Mikara was from the hidden moon but was raised in the leaf right after he had the tenth tail sealed in him. Mikara saw the camp and he looked at Itachi as he started to shake. "I didn't know you had one..." Itachi said. It'd be a moment before he sat him on the bedroll and moved to stir the fire up. "You need rest, Kara-chan..." Mikara laid down and shook he was freezing and excited. "Itachi -kun...thank you" Mikara whispered. Itachi did a small smile to that, as he cupped his cheek, then brushed Mikara's hair lightly. "Shh... don't thank me... just rest." He'd shrug out of his overcoat, draping the dark purple and red robe over him to give him more warmth. Mikara smiled big as he laid there Itachi smelled good and it intoxicated him. Mikara's smile faded as he closed his eyes. Itachi turned to fed the fire, he'd noticed the other had a fever from the injuries, but then, his own illness was going to get the better of him after a while of just sitting and watching Kara's rest, he ended up falling onto his side, passed out, likely using the other's leg as a pillow. Mikara woke up covered in sweat he looked down at Itachi and blushed it really wasn't helping his slight erection. Mikara smiled it wasn't helping any more than just looking at Itachi, Itachi turned his head a bit in his exhausted sleep to rest his cheek right over that erection. Mikara jumped a bit and blushed his erection jumping under him got those eyes of Itachi's to open just slightly, there was a questioning, foggy expression on his face."I-I-I-I-Itachi..." Mikara whispered very quietly he touched Itachi's head gently."C-C-Can you get up? P-P-P-P-Please?" Mikara blushed his erection even harder. "Hm? Yes..." Itachi pushed himself to sitting and just studied Mikara for a moment, blushing when he realized what he'd been laying on. "I... didn't mean to molest you in my sleep..." Of course he thought he'd done it to him, rather than it being a sleep reaction."N-N-N-No you didn't I um need to take care of this problem..." Mikara blushed. That just made Itachi blush more, as he looked at Mikara. "Are you certain?". "Well ya how else am I gunna make it go away?" Mikara smiled and blushed again and he looked at wasn't quite what Itachi meant, but then he nodded to that, before he reached out to brush his fingers over Mikara's cheek. A small squeak escaped Mikara's throat. "I-I-I-Itachi..." He closed his eyes at the touch. "You are beautiful, Kara..."Itachi leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of Mikara's lips. Mikara's eyes went wide he gasped a bit. His erection grew more. "You should still rest... I will take care of it for you." Even if Itachi was blushing darkly. Mikara blushed and laid down."You don't mind that, do you?" Itachi asked. "N-N-N-N-No" Mikara blushed more and his erection was so hard that it hurt. "Good." Itachi smiled as he slid back down him to slide his hand into his pants slowly. Mikara moaned and pushed his penis into Itachi's hand. That got a small grin out of Itachi,Itachi pushed the fabric in his way down, leaning down to press his lips against Mikara's stomach. Mikara moaned a bit his body shook. "Have you ever?" Those lips were nibbling at skin as they moved lower, eyes watching Mikara. "what had sex or masturbated?" Mikara said moaning. "Sex..." He didn't doubt the masturbation, Mikara wasn't a little boy after all. "n-n-n-no n-n-n-never" Mikara felt stupid. Now that got a brighter grin as Itachi looked up at him, that was special really, and he liked it. Mikara smiled a bit. Finally, Itachi's mouth was down enough to drag his tongue over Mikara's length and that painfully hard flesh was being tasted. Mikara gulped and sweat pored down his face. Mikara moaned "I-I-Itachi...more.."He craved Itachi's mouth. The sharingan user just grinned at the begging before he wrapped his mouth fully around him to sucked. Mikara moaned and pushed Itachi's head down more gently. Mikara was trying hard not to make a sound. Silents was good, given they were both on the run from Konoha, but Itachi did give a soft moan to the hand pushing his head down, making him take more into his mouth. Mikara eyes squeezed shut "oh ya oh ya ya right there...mmmmm oh god yes yes" Mikara whispered. That was reassuring, Itachi did his best to keep sucking and bobbing his head in the manner Mikara liked most. Mikara arched his back up and then back down "Oh yesssss" he whispered he was about to cum soon very soon. That was the idea, Itachi wanted him to, wanted him to feel very good and satisfied. Mikara finally let go and he moaned loud "Oh Itachi!" he whispered. A grin to that and Itachi lapped him clean slowly, with a moan. "MMMMM Itachi-kun I love you" he said out of breath. That surprised Itachi and his cheeks darkened to the words.

Mikara smiled again and moved so he could hug Itachi. That had Itachi wrapping around Mikara tightly. Mikara fell asleep peacefully he was so happy. Itachi just watched him sleep, before he settled in for some rest himself. Mikara was so happy and he really loved Itachi. Which wasn't something Itachi ever expected to find. Mikara smiled as he fell asleep in Itachi's arms. He kissed Itachi gently. Itachi never slept much and he was prone to being on guard. Mikara slept soundly. Itachi petting the other's hair, between making them something to eat, Itachi was worried about him. Mikara continued to sleep. "Kara-chan..." He wanted to make sure he was all right. Mikara was dreaming it was of him as a little kid he was at the academy he seen Itachi and when he walked to him Itachi disappeared. his mom then was yelling how Itachi was not real and that he didn't like him or love him. Mikara woke up screaming "NO THAT"S NOT TRUE!" "Kara?" That startled Itachi for a moment, then he reached out to cup Mikara's cheek. "It was a dream, it's all right now." Mikara Grabed Itachi and held him close

he was scared and crying. "What is it?" Itachi just wrapped around him to that, it wasn't something he was equipped for, tears. Mikara told him what had happened all the while crying. "Shh... it's not true, I'm quite real... I do love you..." Mikara blushed his heart raced."I promise it is all right." he smiled and held Mikara in his arms. "You believe me, yes?" "Yes, Of course Itachi-kun" Mikara snuggled his head in Itachi's chest. That got a smile and Itachi curled his arms more around Mikara. Mikara felt safe with Itach and that was all that mattered Mikara smiled and blushed he felt safe in Itachi's arms he smelled good too "I made you some breakfast." Itachi said. "Thank you Itachi-kun" Mikara sat up and moved a bit "You're welcome, Kara-chan."Mikara smiled and blushed "What's to eat?" "Rabbit... I'm sorry if it isn't perfect." "It's ok hon i mean Itachi-kun" He blushed that had Itachi snickering as he leaned in to kiss Mikara. Mikara blushed and kissed Itachi,Itachi hadn't kissed someone in a very long time. Mikara read his emotions. Itachi was happy, a little scared, but definitely happy. Mikara mind spoke to him"why are you scared?" he said threw his mind "Kara..." He'd forgotten the other could do that. "I've never... felt like this before."Mikara was glad he had mind jutsu's it was useful in problems. "Really? Me neither i-i-i-i was always treated like shit. Do you remember how we met?" "No, I'm sorry, there've been so many things... sometimes I cannot even remember who I am." "It was a cold and dark night i was walking threw the village to get home you were on the ground bleeding by my door step and i took you in until you healed properly, i could have healed you right there and then but i didn't because I wanted to spend time with you..." Mikara blushed. That made Itachi blush, he had forgotten about that, though he hadn't known Mikara could have healed him fast. Mikara smiled "i'm the best healer ever Itachi-kun...shadow..." Mikara said making up a nickname for Itachi. "Shadow..." That was cute, and Itachi just nodded to that as he said the word shadow. Mikara chuckled "So when do i get to meet the family?" Mikara said joking around. Itachi just smirked to that and laid his head on Mikara. Mikara then said "No i'm serious" He laughed."I believe you... but..." Itachi said"What i'm not allowed to meet the famous Akatsuki?" Mikara said all pouty like. "Are you certain you really want to?" Itachi asked. Mikara smiled "Yes positive" Mikara kissed him. "All right.".Mikara smiled "Yay when do i get to meet them?".Then Itachi said "Soon, just not today." "OK, Shadow" Mikara said looking at him in the eyes. A smile to that, it was cute. Mikara said "Shadow...Why do you like me?". "Why do I like you? You are the only person that never feared me... you are always yourself to me..." Itachi answered. Mikara blushed he knew this was true. He hugged the Uchiha shadow and snuggled into his cloak it was so awesome and Itachi finally moved to get him some food and Mikara just looked down sad he loved hugs he even though he never knew them intill then. Itachi wanted to hug him, but he did need to make sure he got food into his system after being sick. Mikara smiled and asked "I can tell your'e sick what's wrong Shadow Tenshi?"Itachi then said"I've been ill for a while... it will go away."Mikara looked him concerned and said "Are you sure what is it?". Itachi then said"I'm certain... it's just something I picked up in a village... a poison, it is already fading."Mikara looked at him wide eyed "Healing jutsu:Poison cure" Mikara hands turned blue and he touched Itachi's arm. Because Mikara was so good at healing on contact a purple fluid came poison cure, startled Itachi a bit, but he looked up, then over with a smile. "Thank you, Kara...".Mikara smiled and said "Easy as that wait a minute" He pulled out a bottle of pink medication "Just to be safe".Medicine, Itachi hated medicine, but he took it. The medicine tasted like tea it didn't taste bad at all "There you go" Mikara smiled. "Thank you." Itachi would take it, didn't mean he'd always like it. Mikara smiled "I understand that Shadow but medicine is good for you" Mikara said answering his thoughts. That just got a blush and Itachi turned to hide against him in a faint sulk, he'd still taken it. Mikara touched Itachi's shoulder "are you ok? Shadow?" "Yes, I'm okay, I just like it here." Itachi said. Mikara hugged him from behind and snuggled into his back. Itachi just smiled as he closed his eyes, he really was just comfortable. Mikara smiled he was comfortable too. Itachi then asked "Can we stay like this for a while more?" Itachi asked "yes my love yes" Mikara snuggled into him. Itachi let out a soft,happy sigh. Mikara smiled and rubbed Itachi's chest as he hugged him. "I love you Shadow tenshi". "I love you too, Kara..." No one else had ever called him angel. Mikara smiled and said "I'll always love you Shadow..." he kissed his forehead. "I know." Itachi laid his head against him a bit more with that kiss. Mikara smiled and stroked Itachi's hair gently kissing his head to. Itachi nuzzled into him and he finally stole part of his robes back to wrap in, he was a little cold. Mikara pushed Itachi down gently and laid on top of him keeping him warm his odd high heated temperature that Leiko gave him when he was coming out a bit warmed his body up. That made Itachi curl into him a little more and arms curled around Mikara. Mikara nuzzled Itachi and kissed Itachi's jawbone up and down a few times. "Mmm... that's nice." Itachi said. "Oh ya?" Mikara ran the tip of his tongue against Itachi's jawbone. Itachi drew in a breath, that was rather unexpected but he liked it. Mikara rubbed the side of Itachi's leg and went up to his face caressing it he stroked the side of Itachi's face with his thumb. he kissed Itachi's lips gently over and over a few times. Those kisses were returned happily, and Itachi studied him Mikara stopped and laid his head on Itachi's chest he listened to the pounding of Itachi's heart and his breathing. Itachi closed his eyes, he was still tired, even if he had taken his medicine as he should. Mikara studied his breathing pattern it was slow. He looked up at the sleeping Tenshi and he snuggled him and fell asleep. A random ninja walked by and saw them and hid in a nearby tree watching. Perhaps it was the medicine and Itachi's lack of true sleep that had him sleeping through the fact they were being watched. Mikara fell asleep too and the ninja in the tree continued to watch. If they were in danger, Itachi didn't sense it and just turned his head to hide it in Mikara's hair. Mikara woke a few hours later and looked up in the tree he saw the ninja and stood he poofed infront of the ninja and he grabbed their shirt collar. "Who are you why are you watching us?"It was the sudden lack of heat that had Itachi stirring with a frown as he sat up to look around. The ninja shook "i-i-i-i-i just wanted to watch,you guys look cute together" Mikara blinked and noticed it was a girl he shrugged "Fine but don't say anything or move" He jumped down and walked over to Itachi "Sorry shadow tenshi stupid people" he mumbled. That was a little odd`and unnerving in a way Itachi thought. "I could just kill her" Mikara spoke to him threw his mind. "No, don't bother..." Itachi said. Mikara looked down "Oh ok fine...". "Dead bodies draw attention..." Itachi said "Good point..." Mikara mumbled. Itachi then said "And animals too... thinking about it." ."Ya i guess your'e right shadow..." Mikara looked sad for some odd reason. "What's the matter?" He wasn't certain what Kara was sad over. "i-i-i-i wanted to kill her though stupid slut..." Mikara mummbled. "Tell me why? Hmm" Itachi asked. "Because Leiko is hungry for blood..." Mikara mumbled again. "Ah... that could be problematic... now couldn't it."Itachi spoke."Ya..." Mikara blushed he was embarrassed. Itachi just reached up to brush his fingers over Mikara's cheek. "What would he rather, than blood?" ."I don't know let me ask...Mind jutsu:Mind enter!" there was a black room with a wolf attached to a wall "Ok you heard that right?" "yessssssss" it hissed "Well?" "...his body heheheheh hahahahahahahahaha!" Mikara jumped back "Crazy bastard..Mindjutsu:mindescape" Mikara told him what happened. Itachi then said "Well, between slaughtering innocents and having sex, which do you prefer...""I think sex is better..." Mikara blushed "And it's good for me too! hahahaha" Mikara laughed at his joke. Itachi smirked and blushed, before he nodded. "Yes, I agree...".Mikara smiled and pushed him against the tree the girls eyes went wide. "Can i kill her now?". "Most people would have run away by now..." Even Itachi looked a little annoyed at this point, as he was pressed to the tree and said this. Mikara growled as he nipped at Itachi's neck gently. He really wanted to kill her. the girl blushed as she watched. "Leiko may get his wish for both yet..."Mikara nodded and continued to nip his neck he licked the spot tenderly. That got a soft moan as Itachi tilted his head back for him, he'd no fear of Leiko and slacking the wolf's lust did work for Kara as well. Mikara licked down his throat and to his collarbone and he kissed it there. "She is still watching us..." Itachi gasped out a bit to the kisses along his collarbone. "I know..." Mikara growled as he licked Itachi's collar bone. Fingers curled into Mikara's hair. With that growl, it'd made him shiver in a good manner.  
Mikara kissed up Itachi's neck and he finally reach Itachi's jawbone."I don't like being watched when I am vulnerable, Kara-chan..." Leiko won this one, Itachi's annoyance had increased. Mikara threw a kunai and it killed the girl dead. She fell into a bush "There..." Mikara continued to kiss was... different Itachi thought. Itachi just leaned into those kisses and nodded, the wolf had him, it was up to Kara what he intended to do with him. mikara smiled and chuckled then stopped and backed off"Are you teasing me..." Itachi just murmured as he looked down at him, still pinned to the tree."Kara..." That was almost a whine as he stepped away from the tree, following him."Yes?" he giggled and faced Itachi."Tease!" Itachi just pounced him in a tackle and and kissed him. Mikara laughed happily and smiled. "Don't tease me and run off..." Itachi said. "I was joking" Mikara said with fake sadness. Itachi just pouted to that, then kissed him. Mikara chuckled and kissed him back "but it's fun to tease you hahaha" So Itachi nipped him for it. "You and your wolf are just bratty." "awwwwww" Mikara made a pouty face. "Don't..." Itachi just nuzzled him."I love you..." "I love you too" Mikara blushed. Itachi smiled brighter. Mikara smiled too. "Are you... going to fix what you started?" Mikara nodded and started to kiss Itachi gently. Itachi blushed into that kiss, most happy with it. Mikara smiled and kissed him. Sliding back a bit, he kept to that kiss with a soft sighed pushed him down. Itachi went easily to the pushed into kissed Itachi gently. Itachi leaned up into that kiss with a smile. Mikara pulled out Itachi's ponytail holder and ran his fingers threw Itachi's hair, Itachi's hair had grown a good deal since he'd been to Konoha last, there was a bit for Mikara to run his fingers through. Mikara played with his hair and now was distracted by it's softness. He giggled like a madman. Kara's giggling got a soft laugh from Itachi. Mikara smiled and said "soft,soft,soft,soft" he said as he petted Itachi's hair. "Thank you" Itachi said. Mikara tickled his nose with it smelling it "smells good soft..."Itachi smiled reached up to pet the other softly, it fascinated him what intrigued the the other so much. Mikara pushed his head into Itachi's hand he loved to be petted."Precious..." Itachi petted Mikara slowly, just watching him. Mikara smiled and pressed the few locks of hair into his cheek. "You really like my hair." Itachi asked. "I love your hair so soft" He kissed the locks he had in his hand."You're so sweet, you know..." Itachi said. Mikara blushed he knew he was even though he was threw some horrible times "i still want to meet the family" Mikara giggles. "Not right now... soon though." "When is soon..." Mikara said a little distracted. "There is not another meeting for a while, Mikara." "awwwwwwwww can i meet one of them?" He said sad. "Kisame is probably around" Mikara then said "oooo cool name" Itachi then said "He thinks so too." Mikara looked down "d...d...do you like him?" "He is my partner... but that has nothing to do with me loving you." Itachi answered. Mikara kept looking down and he laid on Itachi his shoulders shook. "Mikara..." He wasn't sure how to react to that really. "It's okay, Kara...""N-n-n-no it's not" All Mikara's anger and frustration just came flowing out the anger from his mom the loneliness all of it just came out."How is it not all right... you're with me now..." Mikara sniffled again and said "I-I-I-I don't want to lose you..." Mikara couldn't take losing anymore people. "You're not going to lose me." "How do you know?" He sniffled again and rubbed his face into Itachi's cloak. "All I know is that I am here... that should be what matters."Mikara nuzzled into Itachi's chest reveling bare skin he licked it slightly. "Why are you so worried, we are shinobi..." "What does that have to do with anything?" Mikara said muffled as he licked Itachi's nipple. "We don't have easy lives, that's what it has to do with it..." That lick got a deep moan out of Itachi. Mikara nodded a bit and grabbed Itachi's hand and placed it on the back of his hair. Itachi was curious enough that fingers tightened in Mikara's hair. Mikara loved that he wanted Itachi to play with his hair. Mikara licked Itachi's nipple in small circles. Itachi did play fingers through Mikara's hair slowly with that. Mikara giggled he loved it. "You are silly, you know." Itachi said."play with it more" He continued to lick Itachi's nipple. Itachi hadn't stopped playing with it, at the least. Mikara rubbed his head into Itachi's hand and giggled. Mikara then heard a noise and stopped what he was doing. A guy with blonde hair that had the Akatsuki cloak on was standing infront of them. He just leaned his head back to look up at the intruder, arching a brow at just who it was. Itachi there was an emergency meeting" he looked at Mikara and Mikara could sense his disgust from the man. Mikara whimpered "Get up man" Deidarra said to Itachi. "An emergency meeting about What." That tone was cold, dark really.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU! XD I LOVE THIS PARING! XD**


End file.
